


Больше не боюсь упасть

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я знаю, он все еще там", - говорит Стив, и дело с концом. Пост-Зимний Солдат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больше не боюсь упасть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lost my fear of falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434349) by [ftmsteverogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmsteverogers/pseuds/ftmsteverogers). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит" ;)) Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

I.   
Стив не открывает дверь в первый день. Он даже не прикасается к дверной ручке, кончиками пальцев поглаживая стекло одностороннего зеркала, наблюдая, как Зимний Солдат спит. Наташа присоединяется к нему через пару часов и кладет руку Стиву на поясницу. Волосы падают ей на глаза, когда она опускает голову.

II.  
На второй день Зимний Солдат просыпается. Стив смотрит, как он растягивает свои цепи, в течение пятнадцати минут, пока, наконец, не выдерживает и не заходит внутрь. Откровенно говоря, щелчок двери позади него звучит более зловеще, чем он представлял.

Зимний Солдат наблюдает за ним воинственным взглядом обрамленных черным глаз, отслеживает шаги Стива, как дикий зверь в клетке. Стив печально допускает, что так оно и есть.

— Хорошо спал? — спрашивает он, садясь в кресло напротив. Зимний Солдат скалит зубы в ответ.

III.  
Сэм не озвучивает, что считает это ошибкой, но Стив может прочитать это в его глазах.

— Я не могу отказаться от него, — говорит Стив уже не в первый раз.

Сэм кивает: 

— Делай, что должен, приятель.

Наташа устало вздыхает.

IV.  
Весь день Зимний Солдат проверяет свои оковы, методично вышагивая по комнате, чтобы посмотреть, как далеко он может добраться, прежде чем цепь остановит его. Стиву невыносимо видеть его скованным, но Наташа заявляет, что либо кандалы, либо они положат конец его страданиям, и, столкнувшись с таким выбором, Стив предпочитает первый вариант.

— Что это за дерьмо? — когда Стив приходит с пищей, Зимний Солдат требует ответа, сердито указывая на цепи, которые он, кажется, не может сломать.

— Вибраниум, — отзывается Стив. — Как и мой щит.

Зимний Солдат презрительно усмехается. 

— Неразрушимые, — говорит он и резко падает на кровать, — полагаю.

Он больше не произносит ни слова. Стив все же неприлично благодарен, что смог услышать его голос.

V.  
— Я принес твое дело, — начинает Стив, выставляя его как знак мира в ответ на злобу в глазах Зимнего Солдата.

Зимний Солдат ничего не говорит в ответ, но не может полностью скрыть свое любопытство, что Стив твердо решает засчитать как победу, даже если наивно предполагать, что он имеет к этому какое-либо отношение.

— Я могу... мы можем пройтись по тому, что я знаю, — предлагает Стив, слова застревают в горле. — О тебе. Я уверен, у тебя есть вопросы, а у меня есть ответы, если ты хочешь их получить.

— Пошел ты! — злобно рычит Зимний Солдат и плюет Стиву на ботинки.

Как ни старается, Стив не может убедить себя также расценивать это как победу .

VI.  
Кошмары начинаются ближе к концу первой недели. Зимний Солдат мечется на койке и воет во сне, кулаками вырывая себе волосы.

Стив беспомощно наблюдает за этим, в то время как Наташа поглаживает его рукой по голове, снова и снова, с такой нежностью, на которую он никогда не думал, она способна.

— Ему так больно, — с болью в голосе говорит Стив в сгиб ее шеи.

Наташа вздыхает, опаляя ухо Стива дыханием, и шепчет: "Я знаю", позволяя ему сжать себя немного крепче.

VII.  
Однажды ночью, пока молча ждет, когда Зимний Солдат проснется – теперь он знает все симптомы, может предсказать пробуждение по затрудненному дыханию в четыре утра – Стив понимает, что у него нет цели без Баки. Даже мертвый, он давал Стиву цель; и теперь, когда он здесь-и-не-здесь, его тело осквернено льдом в жилах, Стив не двинется с места, пока не превратит его обратно в человека, на которого сможет смотреть без боли в сердце.

Зимний Солдат переворачивается, бормоча во сне. Стив почти уверен, что ловит свое имя на его губах.

VIII.  
Когда Зимний Солдат находится в более благожелательном настроении, Стив разговаривает с ним, рассказывая этому язвительному, заляпанному черным лицу любые истории, которые всплывают в памяти, в надежде выловить хоть какие-то воспоминания из хаоса в его голове.

Когда тот плюется ядом, натягивая цепи, пока кандалы не впиваются в запястья, Стив позволяет ему огрызаться, пока он не исчерпает себя, а затем продолжает рассказывать.

— Независимо от того, что ты видишь во мне, этого нет, — говорит ему Зимний Солдат устало, откидывая голову назад к стене, чтобы отдохнуть после одной такой вспышки. — Он мертв. Баки мертв.

Стив с трудом сглатывает. 

— Я считал так в прошлый раз, — отзывается он тихо. — Не теперь.

— Ты глупый ублюдок, — Зимний Солдат фыркает, но закрывает глаза, перекрещивая лодыжки перед собой на матрасе.

IX.  
— И что ты смотришь на меня так? — рявкает Зимний Солдат, разбивая стакан воды, что Стив принес, об пол. — С этой чертовой надеждой. Это отвратительно.

Стив вздрагивает при звуке разбивающегося стекла, но не отводит взгляда от раздраженных глаз Зимнего Солдата.

— Я не собираюсь отказываться от тебя, — говорит Стив спокойно.

— Ты должен, — выплевывает Зимний Солдат. — Избавь меня от этих страданий. Избавь нас обоих от этой душевной боли.

Стив наблюдает за ним с грустью. 

— Ты стоишь душевной боли, — произносит он тихо.

У Зимнего Солдата нет на это ответа.

X.  
— Прошло две недели, — замечает Наташа, сунув кофейную чашку в руки Стива. — Как долго мы будем это делать?

Стив наблюдает за сворачивающимся в вопросительный знак завитком пара над чашкой. 

— Я знаю, что он все еще там, — отрезает он, и дело с концом.

XI.  
— Кошмар? — осторожно прислонившись к двери, Стив наблюдает, как Зимний Солдат неровно дышит на койке.

— Отъебись, — доносится настолько изнуренный ответ, что в нем даже не слышно яда. 

Стив вздыхает и уже собирается сдаться, отворачиваясь и чувствуя, как кровь стучит в висках, но потом...

— Поезд, — произносит Зимний Солдат устало. — Был поезд.

Стив вцепляется в дверной косяк, спадая с лица, колени подкашиваются.

— Да, — говорит он. — Был.

— Надо было позволить тебе утонуть, — бормочет Зимний Солдат, поворачиваясь к Стиву спиной.

XII.  
Бартон скрещивает руки на груди, с опаской глядя в окно.

— Ты уверен, что знаешь, что делаешь? — спрашивает он, потирая подбородок.

— Нет, — утверждает Наташа одновременно с тем, как Стив решительно отвечает: 

— Да.

Бартон усмехается. 

— Вы пробовали когнитивную рекалибровку?

XIII.  
— Роджерс, — зовет Зимний Солдат; его глаза покрасневшие и изнуренные . 

— Да? — откликается Стив, убирая волосы со лба.

— Как ты можешь быть так чертовски уверен? — его ладони, лежащие на коленях, сжимаются в кулаки.

Стив хочет протянуть руку, хочет прикоснуться, и должен сознательно приложить усилие, чтобы держать руки при себе. Это не Баки, напоминает он себе. Еще нет.

— Просто мне кажется, что думай я по-другому, меня бы это сломило, — говорит он честно.

Зимний Солдат закрывает глаза. 

— Ты действительно очень любил того парня, да?

— Да, — отвечает Стив тихо. — Люблю.

XIV.  
Стив молчаливо перекусывает с Наташей, когда слышит крики.

— О, черт, — бормочет он, вскакивая на ноги и мчась по коридору к камере Зимнего Солдата.

Он находит Зимнего Солдата, уткнувшегося лбом в колени, и Бартона, глядящего на него с паникой на лице и руками, поднятыми на уровне плеч. Бумаги разбросаны у их ног, как осколки костей.

— Что ты сделал? — требует ответа Стив.

— Он попросил посмотреть свое дело, — говорит Бартон встревоженно. — Предполагалось, что я не должен был его давать?

Сердце Стива ухает вниз. 

— Баки? — он зовет, затаив дыхание, падая на колени и кладя руки на плечи Зимнему Солдату.

— Стив, — Баки задыхается. — Стив, Стив, Стив...

Ни один из них не слышит, как Бартон, уходя, закрывает за собой дверь, чтобы дать им побыть наедине.

XV.  
— Сколько людей я убил? — спрашивает Баки, свернувшись в калачик и обхватив колени, глаза у него запавшие и пустые. Стив сидит рядом, - их плечи соприкасаются - неуверенный, как близко ему дозволено находиться. Это не та ситуация, где он знает правила.

— Не думай об этом, — говорит он твердо. — Ты не убивал этих людей, это был Зимний Солдат.

— Тем не менее, это я, — Баки печально склоняет голову Стиву на плечо. — Я. Зимним Солдатом был я. И все еще есть. Я даже не знаю, возможно ли для меня снова стать Баки.

— Я - Капитан Америка, — напоминает Стив, обнимая Баки за плечи. — И пока есть Капитан Америка, есть Баки Барнс.

— Чертов оптимист, — бормочет Баки, но улыбается, совсем немного.

XVI.  
— Так, что, — говорит Наташа, — ты и Барнс...

Стив неловко ерзает.

— Да?

— Не будешь никуда приглашать Шэрон Картер, не так ли? — спрашивает она, изогнув бровь.

Стив смотрит через плечо на силуэт Баки, лежащего в постели.

— Нет, — отвечает он и улыбается, когда Наташа закатывает глаза и хлопает его по спине.

XVII.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь это сделать? — тихо спрашивает Баки, поглаживая левой рукой спину Стива. У него на удивление теплые пальцы; опасность, таящаяся под металлической кожей, заставляет Стива трепетать, в то время как он прикасается губами к изгибу его шеи.

— Да, — отвечает он, скользя ладонями по шрамам.

— Я все порчу, — шепчет Баки, как будто это секрет, вдох застревает в горле, когда одна из ног Стива проскальзывает между его бедер.

— Значит, будешь все портить вместе со мной, — предлагает Стив, затаив дыхание. — Это лучше, чем портить все самому по себе.

Баки смеется, запрокидывая голову назад, пока Стив не затыкает его поцелуем.

XVIII.  
— Мне до сих пор хочется двинуть его как следует по башке, — говорит Бартон немного задумчиво, подталкивая ногу Стива носком ботинка.

— В следующий раз, — обещает Баки, проходя мимо, и довольно сильно хлопает его по плечу. 

 

XIX.  
Баки до сих пор каждую ночь снятся кошмары, но, по крайней мере, теперь Стив может держать его, шептать заверения в ухо, пока голова Баки не перестанет метаться. Он настолько признателен, так благодарен, что теперь у него есть такая возможность, что почти удается заглушить вину, которая ежедневно угрожает задушить его. «Я должен был искать его», думает он со стыдом, «не должен был предполагать худшее», но потом Баки бормочет в изгиб его шеи и Стив забывает обо всем.

У него есть время наверстать упущенное. У него есть второй шанс. Стив закрывает глаза, притягивая Баки поближе к себе.

XX.  
— Ты уверен в этом? — спрашивает Баки с сомнением, глядя на костюм в своих руках.

— Да, — Стив с любовью наблюдает за ним из-под чашки кофе.

— Я не могу быть Капитаном Америка, — говорит Баки, хотя загипнотизировано, снова и снова, пробегает по звездам подушечкой большого пальца. — Не в одиночку. Ты - символ.

— Тогда сделай это со мной, — предлагает Стив, пожимая плечами. — Мы будем Капитаном Америка вместе.

Баки по-прежнему сомневается, заправляя лохматую прядь за ухо металлической рукой.

— Ты уже моя лучшая половина, — дразнится Стив, и может видеть в глазах Баки момент, когда тот сдается.

— Да, хорошо, — говорит Баки с небольшой довольной улыбкой. — Я думаю, что смогу сделать это, — он смотрит вверх, глаза блестят. — Вместе до конца?

Стив целует его в уголок однобокой улыбки. 

— Да, Баки, — шепчет он. — Вместе до конца.


End file.
